Wendy
Seoul, South Korea |zodiac_sign= |other_names=Wendy |occupation=Singer |relatives= Son Seung Hee (sister) |spouse(s)= |genres=K-Pop, Ballad |instruments=Vocals |years_active=2014-present |labels=SM Entertainment (since 2012) |associated=Red Velvet, SM Rookies |website= }} Son Seung Wan (born on February 21, 1994), known by her stage name Wendy, is a South Korean singer born in Seoul, South Korea. She is the main vocalist of girl group Red Velvet which debuted in August 2014. Biography Early life Wendy was born on February 21, 1994 in Seongbuk-dong, Seoul, South Korea. "레드벨벳 웬디 "밥 잘 먹는 사람이 이상형"" (in Korean). The Star. September 26, 2014 Since she was being surrounded by music since her birth, Wendy developed an interest in becoming a singer when she was only five years old.Tablo Dreaming Radio (in Korean). MBC. HLKV-FM. Wendy is also able to play several instruments, including piano, guitar, flute and saxophone.Profile. FY-Wendy. Retrieved January 31, 2017 At a young age she moved to Canada together with her older sister Son Seung Hee to study. There Wendy lived in Brockville, Ontario웬디, 유학파다운 자연스러운 영어 대화 "발음 너무 좋아"" (in Korean). News1. Retrived January 31, 2017 before before moving to the U.S. to attend Shattuck-Saint Mary's in Faribault, Minnesota, where she was an honor student and athlete and had earned various awards for academics and music-related activities. While living in both countries, Wendy became fluent in English and also learned to speak French and Spanish. 2012-14: Pre-debut activities as an SM Rookie In 2012, Wendy was accepted as a trainee in S.M. Entertainment after auditioning at the S.M. Global Audition in Canada and was introduced to the public eye as a member of the agencys SM Rookies. As part of the trainee activities she released the song "Because I Love You" for the Mnet drama series Mimi on March 14, 2014. "‘Mimi’ Reveals Voice of SM Rookie Wendy in OST". Mwave. March 14, 2014 2014-present: Red Velvet and solo activities : See also: Red Velvet Wendy was revealed as a member of S.M. Entertainments new girl group Red Velvet in summer 2014 alongside fellow SM Rookie member Irene and Seulgi. She debuted in Red Velvet on August 01, 2014 with the single "Happiness". Wendy returned with a soundtrack single for KBS2s "Who Are You: School 2015", a collaboration with rapper Yuk Jidam, titled "Return" on June 08, 2015. The song debuted at number 31 on the Gaon Chart. "2015년 25주차 Digital Chart". Gaon Chart. Retrieved February 01, 2017 On October 16 Wendy released another song titled "Let You Know" for the JTBC drama "D-Day". "디데이 (JTBC 금토드라마) OST - Part.1 '아나요 (Let You Know)'". Bugs. Retrieved February 01, 2017 In January 2016 she became a panelist on We Got Married, replacing AOAs Choa, and participated in Mask Singer as a contestant under the alias "Space Beauty Maetel". "레드벨벳 웬디, '우결' MC 합류…초아는 하차". MyDaily. Retrieved February 01, 2017 "Girl Group Member Revealed to Be Contestant on “King of Mask Singer”". Soompi. Retrieved February 01, 2017 Wendy joined the SM Station project with the release of "Spring Love" in March 2016 together with Eric Nam. The song reached position seven on the Gaon Chart. "2016년 11주차 Digital Chart". Gaon Chart. Retrieved February 01, 2017 Later that year she became a fixed panelist on the KBS show "Trick and True" with bandmate Irene. "Red Velvet's Irene and Wendy will be a part of new KBS show, 'Trick and True!'". allkpop. October 20, 2016 At the end of December 2016, Wendy was featured on the english version of Ricky Martins "Vente Pa' Ca". "Red Velvet's Wendy collaborates with Ricky Martin for English version of 'VENTE PA`CA'!". allkpop. December 27, 2016 Discography : For Wendy's work with Red Velvet, see Red Velvet Discography. Collaborations * "Spring Love" - with Eric Nam (March 2016) * "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" - with Moon Jung Jae and Nile Lee (December 2016) Features * "Vente Pa' Ca" - Ricky Martins ft. Wendy (December 2016) Original Soundtracks * "Because I Love You" - Mimi OST (March 2014) * "Return" - with Yuk Jidam / Who Are You: School 2015 OST (June 2015) * "Let You Know" - D-Day OST (October 2015) * "Don't Push Me" - with Seulgi / Uncontrollably Fond OST (July 2016) * "I Can Only See You" - with Seulgi / Hwarang OST (January 2017) Filmography Television Drama Television Shows Awards and nominations : See also: Red Velvet awards and nominations References Category:Female soloists Category:SM Entertainment Category:Red Velvet Category:Korean female soloists